Dual Realms
by Zombies15
Summary: What happens when a Demon from one world travels to another world to awaken the Kishin. The heroes from both worlds must band together to stop the new threat before it succeeds. But can they stop him?


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters involved besides original characters

Dual Realms

-1-

"Do you see him?" Soul asked while adjusting his brown headband to his spiky white hair, which was swept to the right.

"Yes. He's moving fast. He must have found another target." Maka said, staring intently at the buildings far below them.

Soul grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth. "Cool. Let's go." Maka nodded and they jumped off the rooftop.

"Help!" the girl screamed as she ran down the streets. She splashed through a large puddle and almost fell. She glanced behind her to see the man gaining on her. He ran at her with a slouched stance, his face obscured by a white mask that appeared as if it was stitched on. His skin was light gray and the only clothing he had on were a few leather straps wrapped around his waist. His hands had been replaced with razor sharp blades, which the woman had seen him use on another girl only moments ago. "Someone, please help me!" she screamed and tears ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. The next thing she knew, the man was upon her, his hand raised above his head and ready to strike.

"Now what do we have here?" someone said from behind the man. He turned to see Soul and Maka standing behind him. "Not helping the lady up? That's so uncool man." Soul grinned as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black and yellow jacket.

"Your time of terror is up!" Maka shouted at the man.

"Rip." the man growled in a gurgling voice and ran at the two of them.

"Looks like we have a genuine Jack the Ripper here." Soul chuckled lightly. "Shall we dance?"

"Let's." Maka held her right hand out. Soul crouched down and in a flash of light jumped up and transformed into a large red and black scythe with a black handle and a red eye visible just beneath the blade. Jack the Ripper ran straight at Maka and swung out with his hand. Maka jumped back and swung Soul, cutting right through the Evil Human's chest. A spray of red blood erupted out of the man's chest and he screamed in agony before his body vanished and the only thing remaining was a small red soul, floating above a pool of red blood.

"Lunch time. I'm starving." Soul grinned and grabbed the Kishin Egg, swallowing it whole and burping afterward.

"I don't know how you can stand those things. How can you possibly like them so much?" Maka asked with a look of disgust.

"How many times do we have to go over this? I'm a soul eater, I'm supposed to like them. Besides, I haven't eaten all day." Soul laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"That was your ninety-ninth soul. All we need now is a Witch's soul." Maka said, thinking aloud.

"Yeah. I guess we should report back to Lord Death then, huh?" Soul said, returning his hands to his pockets.

"Yeah." Maka turned to a window on a nearby building and breathed onto it, fogging up the glass. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." she said aloud while writing the numbers 42-42-564 in the fog. The glass rippled and an imaged appeared in front of them. A man with a white mask lightly resembling a skull and completely covered in a black robe was standing in front of them. "Hello Lord Death." Maka said.

"Hello, hello. What's up? How did things go today?" Lord Death said while waving at them.

"Cool." Soul mumbled from behind Maka.

"Good. We've collected our ninety-ninth soul. We're ready for the Witch's soul." Maka said confidently.

"Very well. But remember, this is going to be a very difficult task. Witch's are far more powerful then any of the Evil Humans you have encountered. And if you swallow a soul and it doesn't belong to a Witch, all of the souls you have collected so far will be confiscated." Lord Death warned them.

"Don't worry. We're ready for this." Maka said while clinching a hand into a fist in front of her chest.

"Very well then. I bid you-"

"MAKA!" someone shouted from behind Lord Death, cutting him off. A red haired man pushed past Lord Death and ran up to the window. "Maka! How did things go? Are you hurt? Did you have trouble? Talk to me Maka!" Spirit shouted at his daughter.

Maka's expression changed from determination to anger and annoyance. "Shut up dad! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a baby anymore!" Maka shouted back at her father.

"Ahhh, my Maka, all grown up and about to create a Death Scythe." Spirit looked up at the ceiling and his eyes glistened in the light, smiling widely. He screamed in pain when Lord Death smashed a large white hand into the top of his head.

"Keep this up and I'll have to use my Shinigami chop on you." Lord Death said, standing over Spirit's nearly unconscious body.

"Okay Lord Death, we're gonna go after the Witch now." Maka said.

"Yeah. Good luck you two! Farewell! Return safely!" Lord Death said in his harmonic, high pitch tone while waving at them. The image from the window vanished and Maka and Soul walked away from the building.

"Your dad is so uncool." Soul said under his breath with a half smile, looking down at the ground.

"Why you! I outta!" Maka yelled at him while waving her fists in the air.

Scene Change

"Careful Seth. Don't rush into this one like last time." Nathan warned his cousin while they both glared at the demons standing in front of them.

"He has Sarah!" Seth shouted back at Nathan in anger.

"I know. And he's going to use that to his advantage. Don't let your anger take over. Think this through." Nathan replied, still watching the enemy. Two men stood in front of them, or, at least, they looked like men. Their true forms were hidden inside the bodies of normal people, but they were as evil as ever. One man had long, curly black hair that bushed out, almost like an Afro, but hung down at his shoulders. He was tall and skinny, wearing a black tee-shirt and light blue skinny jeans. There was a small chain hanging on both sides of his jeans, and he was wearing black sneakers. Despite this human figure, his eyes were bright yellow and his teeth were three inches long, shaped like shark teeth. Ocrais, the cannibal demon.

The other man, who held Sarah in his grasp, was Teirn, lord of the Sanctum. The Sanctum was a large tomb underneath Central Park in New York that served as a gate between the human world and the underworld. Teirn sported long, dark blue hair that was combed to the right, wore a long, black trench coat and black pants. In his left hand was a black bowler hat and a long black cane with a silver skull for the hand grip. In his right hand he kept Sarah from running away.

Sarah. She had short black hair, which stopped just above her chin, and was decorated with light brown highlights. She was wearing a black shirt with silver stripes running horizontally all the way down, and she had on black skinny jeans. She was wearing black eye makeup, so it almost looked like someone had given her black eyes, and she had an expression of horror, and tears were smearing her makeup.

Nathan looked the situation over, then thought back to how this all started. The day he died, four years ago, during a bank robbery. Four years later, he woke up in his coffin, with no memory of who he was. It took him weeks to remember everything, and while he was doing that he was discovering new and strange powers he had, like healing the wounded and raising the dead, reading people's thoughts and communicating through their minds. Teleportation and telekinesis. Even removing souls from bodies, including leaving his own body. All of these things were explained to him by the angel, Avanalleena. She told him that he was the Bas a fhail, or, the Immortal. And that his job was to stop Teirn and Ocrais from starting the apocalypse. The only way they could start the apocalypse is if they could sacrifice three mortals to the Sanctum. But only three very specific mortals. And all of them had to be emotionally close to the Bas a fhail.

Nathan knew who these three mortals were, and they had already sacrificed one of them. His two best friends, Drake and David, and his loved one, Elizabeth. _"Elizabeth." _ Nathan thought to himself. He hadn't seen her since he was alive. He told Drake to hide Elizabeth and David, since Drake had already been sacrificed, and Nathan had barely saved him, which, in turn, gave him strange abilities as well, based on his personality. He could control fire.

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts when Teirn spoke. "So we finally come face to face. It's been a long time, _Nathan_." Teirn hissed his name.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Nathan said calmly.

"Oh, I intend to. I intend to let her go from this world." Teirn said with a devilish smile.

"You bastard!" Seth shouted and started to run forward.

"No!" Nathan said and raised his hand, stopping Seth in mid-step. "He wants you to charge. He wants you to let your guard down. Don't let him get to you." Nathan said before releasing his telekinetic grip from Seth. Seth fell to his knees, panting.

"You've learned well." Teirn said. "You're not as foolish as you were the last time we met."

"Yeah, well it's been almost six months. I've figured a few things out over the break." Nathan said, glaring at the demon. "But I still haven't figured out what you're planning."

"Oh? Well that's an easy one. You see, I've located a very strong source of power. Stronger then me, actually. And I intend to bring it to this world." Teirn spoke, still grinning.

"What do you mean, bring it to this world?" Nathan questioned.

"I mean, it resides in an alternate universe. And I'm going to merge this world with than one." Teirn chuckled.

"How do you know you won't destroy us all?" Nathan asked.

"What does it matter? That's been my goal all along." Teirn said, laughing even louder.

"I've heard ENOUGH!" Seth shouted and ran forward.

"Dammit Seth, Don't!" Nathan shouted, but it was to late. Seth clenched his fists and two large boulders ripped out of the ground. He sent them hurling towards Ocrais, who stood between him and Teirn. Ocrais simply waved the large boulders off before charging at Seth. With one swipe of his hand, Seth was sent flying backwards, his chest torn and blood arcing through the air. He crashed into the ground in front of Nathan. "You idiot. You don't stand a chance against them." Nathan said before stepping over Seth and pressing his hand onto Seth's chest. He focused on the strange feeling running throughout his body and channeled it into his arm, letting the power flow from his hand and into Seth's chest. The large would sealed quickly, but Seth was still weak from the hit. Nathan stepped past Seth in order to stand in front of him, acting as a shield.

"Petty human, you're love for the mortals is sad. If you just let go of such feeling you could be so much more." Teirn shook his head in disappointment. "Shall we begin?" he said and looked over to Ocrais. Ocrais simply grunted and lumbered up to Teirn, who handed him Sarah.

Sarah cried out in fear, reaching out towards Nathan and Seth. _"Don't worry. I'm coming for you." _Nathan thought to himself.

Scene Change

"So the Witch is in there?" Soul asked, peeking at the house from behind the tree.

"According to what I've heard, yes, she's in there somewhere." Maka said with a determined voice.

"Who wants to live in a pumpkin?" Soul said with a grin. "It's not cool." The house looked like a cross between a pumpkin and a snowman. The first floor of the house was a large pumpkin with a triangle shaped door, and the second floor was a smaller pumpkin squished on top with three triangle shaped windows that were arranged like a set of eyes and a nose. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go get this Witch!" Soul ran out from behind the trees and straight for the house.

"Soul! Wait! We need a plan!" Maka shouted after him, but he didn't listen. He came crashing through the front door, splintering it into a thousand small slivers of wood and looked around. He was standing in a Halloween decorated living room, everything themed after pumpkins. Maka came running into the house after him. Everything was quiet. "I guess no one's home." Maka said aloud.

Soul grunted and ventured into the kitchen, looking around at everything. He found a picture on the counter by the sink and picked it up. "Didn't expect the lady to be much of a cat person." he said while handing the picture to Maka. The picture had five cats in it. There were two brown cats that looked similar except that the one on the left had a gray spot around its left eye and ear. There was a gray cat that almost looked blue and had a sad expression. And there were two black cats. One of the black cats had large orange eyes, sharpened teeth and was a lighter shade black then the other cat. The other black cat was a dark black, had large yellow eyes, and was wearing a small, pointed black hat with a white base and the tip of the hat was curved.

"That's strange. There aren't any cats here." Maka said while looking around. "Wait. That cat is wearing a Witch's hat! That means-" There was a meow from behind them and they both turned. A small black cat wearing a pointed hat was watching them.

There was a flash and the cat disappeared in a cloud of light purple smoke and a woman stepped out of the cloud. She had long, violet hair and orange eyes and was wearing a large, pointed witch's hat. She had on a short black jacket with a black fur collar, and the jacket ended just shortly below her chest. Under the open jacket she was wearing a blue bikini top, and she had on very short black pants. "Whoa!" Soul yelled in surprise and started wiping at his bleeding nose.

Maka growled, giving Soul an angry look and shouted, "Would you just change into a scythe already!"

"On it!" Soul jumped into the air and in a flash of light he landed in Maka's outstretched hands as a scythe.

"Wow! That's a neat trick!" the Witch said with a wink.

"Ahh!" there was a flash of light and Soul hit the wall with another bloody nose.

"Dammit Soul!" Maka said, stomping on his head while shouting at him. "This is serious. We only need one Witch's soul and you'll be a Death Scythe! Grow up already!"

"Witch's soul?" the Witch questioned with a confused look. "You must be from the DWMA!"

"Yeah. What about it." Soul grunted as he stood up and wiped his nose.

The Witch lifted her right arm up and chanted, "Pumpkin Pump-Pumpkin Pumpkin. Halloween Cannon!" A glowing orange pumpkin shot out of her hand, followed by rings of orange light and smashed into the ground in front of them. There was a large explosion and they were thrown through the wall behind them, landing in the grass behind the house. The Witch stepped through the hole and laughed at the destruction she had caused. "Gosh, I haven't done that in forever."

"What's this lady's problem?" Soul asked as he pushed himself to his feet and rubbed his head.

"I don't know. If you would focus that never would have happened!" Maka shouted at him in anger.

"Soul is it? What an adorable name!" the Witch laughed and winked at Soul.

"Gah!" Soul covered his nose with his hands.

"You're worthless." Maka sighed.

"You don't have to be so uncool." Soul sighed and transformed into a scythe. Maka grabbed him and ran forward, slashing out at the Witch.

She jumped into the air and shouted, "Flying Pumpkins." A swarm of dozens of large pumpkins appeared, floating in the air, and the Witch landed on the largest, taking a seat. The tip of her hat stretched and shaped itself like a hand, flying right at Maka. Maka rolled and slashed at the hat, knocking it away. "Smashing pumpkin!" the Witch yelled and a huge, pumpkin shaped explosion threw Maka backwards. She smashed into a tree and hit the ground.

_"Maka! Get up!"_ Soul's voice echoed in her head. _"Come on! We have work to do!"_

"Shut up Soul. I know what I'm doing." Maka growled as she struggled to stand up. She jumped into the air and slashed through the pumpkin the Witch was sitting on, but the Witch had disappeared. Maka landed on one knee. "What?" she questioned, puzzled, and looked up in the air. The Witch appeared in the air behind her.

_"Maka, look out!" _ Soul shouted, but it was to late.

"Smashing Pumpkin!" the Witch laughed as she chanted her spell. The ground underneath Maka exploded, sending her and Soul flying in opposite directions. Maka hit the ground, bounced, and slid across the field. The Witch aimed her hand at Maka and chanted, " Pumpkin Pump-Pumpkin, Pumpkin. Halloween Cannon!" Another pumpkin came flying at Maka. Soul jumped in front of Maka and the blast hit him in the chest. He smashed into a tree and bounced into the middle of the field. The tree cracked and came crashing down, and Maka dove out of the way, grabbing Soul and pulling him as the tree smashed into the ground, bringing up a cloud of dirt. Soul lay still in front of Maka. "Aw, I didn't want to hurt the cute Scythie boy!"

"Soul!" Maka shook his chest. He half smiled and Maka understood. She grabbed him by his ankle and he transformed. She spun and threw him straight at the Witch, and he flew, spinning, through the air, and slashed through the Witch. He transformed into his human form and landed by the now floating purple soul. He grabbed the soul and gulped it down, grinning as he did so. A few moments passed by.

"Hmm, I don't feel any different." Soul said, looking down at his hands.

"Well of course not silly!" a black cat in a pointed hat said as it walked up to the two of them. "I'm no Witch. I'm just a really powerful cat!" she said as she transformed into her human form and pulled off the hat, revealing two cat ears sticking out of her violet hair.

"That means!" Soul said and looked over at Maka.

Maka sighed and leaned over, looking at her feet. "We have to start all over."

Scene Change

Nathan and Seth ran through the woods of Central Park, heading for the center of the park where they knew the entrance to the Sanctum was at. "Wait!" Nathan shouted and came to a stop.

"What is it? What about Sarah!" Seth stopped running as well.

"Look out!" Nathan tackled Seth and a ball of fire hit the ground where he had been standing. The ground exploded and molten rock pelted Nathan on the back, who was shielding Seth. "Are you alright?" Nathan asked, helping Seth up.

"Yeah. You?" Nathan looked at his shoulder and patted a flame out.

"I'm fine." Nathan said. Seth arced an eyebrow.

"Where did the attack come from?" Seth asked, turning and looking around.

"There." Nathan pointed at the demon who stepped out from behind the trees. It was a huge creature, easily eight feet tall. Its chest was made of large boulders smashed together, with lava coursing through them like blood. He wore a gladiator helmet, hiding his real face, and his legs looked like giant wolf legs. Two large hands made of flames floated at his sides, no arm connecting them to his body. "And you would be?" Nathan asked.

"Ceithre, the fire guardian of the Sanctum, and you don't stand a chance." the large demon grumbled in a deep voice.

"We'll see about that." Seth grinned, unsheathing Demon Slayer, a small black sword that was about three and a half feet long. The shape of the blade looked like a spear head, and at the base the blade had what looked like two sets of wings coming off it. He ran at Ceithre and swung at the demon. The demon blocked the sword with his left hand and Seth shouted, "Nathan, go! Save Sarah!"

Nathan nodded and ran deeper into the woods. There was an explosion behind him but he forced himself to keep running. _"I'll save her. I promise." _He came to a stop in a large field. Ocrais and Teirn were standing in the center of the field, and Ocrais was holding Sarah by her throat. "Ah, I expected to see you here Nathan." Teirn admired with a smile, "But I fear you're to late." Teirn chuckled. He looked over at Ocrais and growled, "Do it."

Ocrais grunted and hunched forward. His back split open and black flames started to rise out. He pulled himself out of the human body he had been inhabiting, revealing his true form. Sarah screamed in terror and struggled to get away. Ocrais was nine feet of pale tan skin stretched over bone. He had long, bony arms and long fingers, and his head was just a skull covered in tiny spikes and his teeth were at least a foot long each. He grinned and stabbed his hand into Sarah's chest. She screamed in pain. "NO!" Nathan ran forward but Teirn raised his hand and Nathan went flying backwards, smashing through a tree. Ocrais ripped his arm out of Sarah's chest, pulling her soul out of her body. Her limp body fell to the ground, unmoving. Ocrais grumbled and Sarah's soul, which looked exactly like her, but a pale, transparent gray, condensed into a glowing red ball, floating inches above Ocrais' open palm. He let it fall to the ground and the ground ripped open, and a red cloud swirled into existence, creating some kind of portal. Both the demons stepped into the swirling red fog and sank out of sight.

"Dammit!" Nathan shouted and slammed his fists into the ground. The ground crack and crumbled beneath his hands. Seth stumbled into the field, holding his injured right arm.

"Sarah!" He shouted when he saw her. He ran up to her body and collapsed beside it. Nathan ran over to the two of them.

He turned Seth onto his back. "Let me heal you."

"No. Help Sarah!" Seth demanded, his eyes tearing up.

"I can't." Nathan replied.

"Why not!" Seth shouted in anger.

"They used her soul to create that portal. It's not here anymore." Nathan said.

"So she's lost forever?"

"No. She's just lost, somewhere in there." Nathan nodded to the portal. "Stay here. Move her somewhere safe. I'll go find her. And I promise I'll bring her back alive." Nathan stood up and walked over the the red mist. He looked back at Seth, who was already delicately lifting up Sarah's body, then turned and stepped into the fog.

Scene Change

Maka and Soul were nearly back to the school by now, on their way to report back to Lord Death. "So, that's what the DWMA looks like up close." The purple haired cat lady said from the pumpkin she was sitting on above them.

"Who are you and why are you still following us. Didn't we kill you already?" Maka questioned, agitated.

"You're not very bright silly girl. Don't you know cats have nine lives? I'm Blair!" she said while moving her hand beside her head like a cat pawing something. "And you are?"

"Maka Albarn." Maka replied as they ran down the streets. "And that's Soul Eater Evans." Maka said, nodding to Soul.

"Hey! Shut up! That's not my name anymore! It's just Soul!" Soul shouted at her in frustration. Maka and Blair both laughed. There was a boom of thunder and people started to shout in surprise. Maka and Soul looked around at the crowds of people gathering. They were all looking up at the sky. Soul came to a stop.

"Soul? What is it?" She said, looking up at the sky. The clouds had turned blood red and were swirling in a circle, making what looked like a hurricane in the sky. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but it's not good." Soul replied in a serious tone, his hands clenched into fists.

"Yeah." Maka looked back up at the sky. Black smoke started to pour out of the center of the swirling clouds and two figures floated out of the smoke. "What? Who are they?"

"Maka! Soul!" someone shouted and landed behind them. They turned and looked. Black Star was standing behind them, frowning. "Lord Death says we need to report to Dr. Stein's immediately. It's the closest place to the disturbance that's safe." He ran a hand through his spiky light blue hair and straightened his black jacket, fixing his black gloves as well. "I don't know why though. You're just gonna get in my way. A big shot like me doesn't need any help." He grinned.

"Whatever. Let's just get there." Soul grunted, unamused.

"Right." Black Star ran off down the street and the others followed him.

Scene Change

Doctor Stein rotated the screw in the side of his head, thinking, until it clicked in place. "I see." he said aloud, looking up at the two floating men. "They must be from another dimension."

"What? How is that possible?" Tsubaki asked.

"It isn't possible. Which is why this intrigues me. These men must be extremely powerful if they can pull of such a feat without destroying themselves. However they survived, we're in for a tough fight." Stein said.

"Are you sure they're here to fight?" Maka asked.

"I know they are. Who comes to another world, unknown to them, and knows exactly what they're doing. I wouldn't if I ended up in another world. I would feel out of place. But those men, they know why they're here. They're on a mission. And no one will be able to stop them." Stein explained.

"So you mean no matter what we do, we can't defeat them?" Maka asked.

"Exactly." Stein nodded.

"I'm sure Lord Death could handle them." Maka said with admiration.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Stein said.

"Huh?" all the students looked at him with shock. He just stood there, staring at the two men, watching them as the examined their surroundings.

The man with blue hair looked at the other man and nodded. Then he turned back to the city and spoke. "Hello mortals." he said in a wicked voice that sent chills down the students' spines. "We're only here for one thing. And it's buried somewhere beneath this city."

"What? How does he know? Can he sense its power?" Stein thought out loud.

"What is he talking about?" Tsubaki asked, confused.

"Nothing." Stein waved it off, watching the men. The blue haired man nodded to the other man. The black hair man lifted a hand towards the market district of the city and a beam of black light shot out of his palm. There was a loud, echoing boom and the entire market district disappeared in a cloud of dust and debris. "WHAT! That power is incredible! He just leveled half the city in one blast!"

"What do we do?" Maka asked in terror.

"What can we do?" Stein replied.

"If you try anything the entire city will fall." the blue haired man wore a wicked smile.

"Lord Death!" Tsubaki exclaimed as the cloaked figure approached them.

"What's up? How are you?" Lord Death greeted them as he approached Stein.

"It seems we may be in trouble." Stein said.

"Yes." Lord Death thought. "Let me deal with this."

"But-"

"But nothing. Their strength means nothing to me Doctor." Lord Death said before turning to the men. Four blue flame shot out of the back of his cape and he floated into the air. He floated up to the two men and hovered twenty yards away. "Can I help you gentlemen. You seem lost."

"No, we're not lost." Teirn grinned. "We're here for what's under the city."

"Oh. I see. Well you can't have it." Lord Death replied with a mild shrug.

"Is that so? And how do you intend to stop me from taking it?" Teirn asked, amused.

"Like this!" Spirit jumped into the air from behind Lord Death and transformed into a scythe, landing in Lord Death's hands. Lord Death shouted and flew at the two men. "Kishin Hunter!" He yelled in a deeper voice and Spirit's scythe transformed into a glowing blue blade. Lord Death swung it at the men. Teirn cocked his head sideways with interest then grabbed the blade, forcing Lord Death's swing to a stop. He merely brushed the scythe away then slashed out at Lord Death with two fingers. Lord Death shouted in surprise then fell from the sky, crashing into the ground in a cloud of dirt.

"FATHER!" Kid ran past Stein put Stein caught him by his wrist.

"Don't. It's to dangerous." Stein stated coldly.

"What do we do?" Maka asked.

"Run." Stein said, letting go of Kid. All the students looked at him. "I said run!" Stein shouted. They turned to do as he said but there was another loud boom and someone came shooting out of the red clouds so fast that the clouds were pulled after him like a trail of smoke, and he went flying straight at the other two men.

"No one else will be hurt by you!" Nathan shouted. He slammed into Ocrais' back, sending him flying to the ground. He crashed into the city below and Nathan turned and grabbed Teirn.

"Not today." Teirn gave him a demonic grin before turning into ashes and disappearing. Nathan looked up at the sky as the clouds departed, revealing a terrifying sun.

"Where am I?" he wondered before he realized he was still in the air. He shouted in surprise then fell to the ground, landing hard in the street. He groaned and climbed out of the hole he created. A group of people came running up to him. He looked at all of them as they watched him. "Where am I?" he asked them.

A man with white hair that was covered in scars stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm doctor Stein, and you're in Death City."


End file.
